


Under the Moonglow

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Admiration, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Daydreaming, Deep Throating, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Full Moon, Homoeroticism, Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts, Kissing, Large Cocks, Lots of Cum, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Moon, Moon'gasms, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Precum, Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension, Wrestling, cum, cum as lube, needy Liam, top aiden, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: This is a tribute to Aiden/Liam set in theIron Claws and Fragile Heartsuniverse created by TVTime.Liam has been training with Aiden to better learn how to control his new werewolf abilities. In an exercise designed to teach him about aggression and overpowering his foes, Aiden and Liam wrestle in the forest at night, the moon bathing them in its glow, amplifying their powers. Liam is fascinated with Aiden, veering between wanting to earn his respect, and wanting to feel his muscular body!





	Under the Moonglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091622) by [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime). 



> This is a gift for TVTime for being so awesome, giving me plenty of new smutty ideas, and re-energizing me to write them! And in particular, thanks for bringing Liam and Aiden together, in my mind, if nothing else! You should all go and read _Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts_ , if you haven’t already! The story features Isaac/Stiles and Isaac/Ethan set in post 3A Teen Wolf; a truly exceptional story-driven narrative, with literally the best sexual content I’ve ever seen. TVTime, you rock!
> 
>  
> 
> **The sexual events depicted in this story are a fantasy, please use protection in the real world!**

Liam pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it beside the tree, turning to stand in the middle of the clearing, clad only in his tight-fitting jeans. He closed his eyes, tilting his face upwards as the moon emerged from the clouds, tanned flesh bathed in the silvery light. A tingle raced across his skin, though the sensation had little to do with the power the werewolf was drawing from the celestial body. Aiden would be here shortly, another night in the woods, just like the last two. Liam was gaining control, or so the older werewolf said, and he desperately wanted to impress Aiden and show him that all of his invested time was paying off. Well…that was only half the reason he wanted to impress Aiden. Liam bit his lip as last night’s dream flashed before his eyes again, Aiden and his- 

“Hey, Liam!”

“Uh, hey, Aiden.” Liam blinked and glanced at the other end of the clearing, seeing the older werewolf stopping by a tree, the familiar grin on his face. The same grin that caused him to go weak at the knees. Crap.

He nodded at Aiden, glancing at him as often as he could without getting caught, watching as the Omega stripped off his shirt, the perfect, rippling abs glistening ever so slightly from the moonlight. Liam swallowed hard, thankful that Aiden wasn’t too near him yet, his stomach clenching tightly, while his already hard cock pulsed needily in his trunks. “So, um, what are we doing this evening?”

“Same thing as yesterday, Liam, you’re kinda getting the hang of tackling a werewolf,” Aiden shrugged, unbuttoning the top of his jeans. “But you need to be more aggressive, more dominant.”

“I’m not sure Isaac would want-”

“Pfft!” Aiden cut across him with a dismissive snort. “Please, Isaac doesn’t know shit about being a werewolf, two weeks with my brother and he thinks he has a handle on all our secrets? Nah.” He pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, smirking slightly as Liam’s eyes were pulled to his crotch. “You remember what I said last night, right?”

“Yeah, I…” Liam trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, staring at Aiden’s huge bulge. He knew what tonight’s training was meant to be, the moon had been full only a few days before, and the effects were still as potent to the new werewolf. It had been Aiden who told him that he needed to feel the full effects of the moon to ‘truly understand your strength.’ The fact that they would be as close to naked as possible was just a bonus…

“Liam?” Aiden moved closer to him, bringing his perfect body and jutting manhood forward.

“Yeah, uh, I, I know what you said.” He stammered, finally tearing his eyes away in order to fumble with his belt, slipping his own trousers off and kicking them back towards the tree where the rest of his clothes were. Liam glanced back at Aiden, but his eyes were unable to stay looking into the steady, chocolate gaze of the former Alpha, dropping down his broad chest and hard nipples instead, then lower along Aiden’s perfect abs to where his trimmed treasure trail disappeared into form fitting trunks. He had seen Aiden’s huge cock before; limp, half-hard, and then at last, fully erect after some vigorous wrestling the night before, tenting his trunks so outrageously that the werewolf had just pulled them off and let his cock stand proud in the night air. That was probably the reason for Liam’s confusing and yet incredibly arousing dream after their training was finished. “I’m ready to begin.”

“Alright!” Aiden’s voice filled with excitement and Liam smiled, his nose confirming that the older werewolf meant it. “I’m going to tackle you first, ok?”

 

The wrestling had started off as a lesson during the final night of the full moon, Aiden’s idea to let him blow off some steam, and to get his aggression out. Liam had been unsure at first, the older werewolf was really cool and experienced, but a small part of him was afraid of Aiden. He chalked that up to the tension between Isaac and Aiden, and they were both great werewolves, of course, however…there was something about Aiden that made Liam want to impress _him_ more than Isaac. Maybe it was the way that he always praised Liam whenever he did something right, but also called him out and held him down when he did something stupid or wrong. At first, Liam resented the way Aiden would grab him and either push him onto the ground, strong hands on his back, or hug Liam close to his body, using his extra few inches to lift the teenager off the ground, leaving Liam’s legs to dangle uselessly. But the more that Aiden did it, the more he liked being held by those muscular arms, so, Liam started to mess up deliberately just to get more contact with him. Although, he had become suspicious that Aiden knew what he was doing, holding onto him for longer and longer, casually dropping Liam lower on his body, closer to his almost permanent bulge. 

Not that Liam was complaining.

The last two nights had been all about the power of the moon, now that the intensity of its fullness had passed. Aiden said that the moon was as much a source of strength as it was the trigger for their abilities. The Omega told him that allowing the moonbeams on his skin would make him stronger and better, that it would make every sensation more intense. Liam remembered the way Aiden’s eyes had glowed after saying that, shooting him a glance that had pierced right through his chest. It was the same look he had during the dream. 

Liam was used to jerking off and having the occasional wet dream when his hand couldn’t keep up with production, but ever since he had become a werewolf, it was like his balls went into overdrive and he was masturbating six or seven times a day instead of the usual four. And even then, it wasn’t enough; his dreams a confusing mass of sex and hard muscles that he rarely remembered, the images quickly forgotten when he looked down at boxers soaked in cum, the smell of it making his cock rise again. Last night’s dream had been different though; he remembered all of it, obsessing over every perfect, sexy detail.

Aiden seemed to like talking to him, even if most of it was spent talking about his status as a born werewolf, as though that made up for the fact he wasn’t an Alpha anymore. Liam thought he was a bit of a jerk at first, even if he admired the way that Aiden had just taken Malia and slept with her like it was no big deal. The young Beta always felt a rush whenever he thought about Aiden and Malia, and loved that Aiden often bragged about it to him, sharing details that had made Liam flush the first time he heard them. For a while, he thought it was jealousy and admiration that made his stomach clench and his heart hammer when he imagined Aiden having sex with Malia. But that wasn’t really true, or rather it wasn’t _Aiden_ he was jealous of.

The dream had started innocently enough; Liam scaling the outside of Aiden’s building, wanting to ask his mentor something. But doorbells were risky, what if Ethan answered and wouldn’t let him in? It didn’t matter to Liam that he was being buffeted by gusts of wind as he hung on the ledge outside Aiden’s window. He grinned, imagining the older werewolf’s surprise when he clambered inside the apartment, eager to show off his climbing skills. The window was ajar, and Liam pulled it up, rolling inside without stopping to check if Aiden was there. Liam tumbled to the floor, falling over the dresser. He glanced up, swallowing hard as he saw that Aiden was in the room, but he wasn’t alone. Standing upright, Liam walked closer to the bed, seemingly invisible as he watched Aiden and Malia having sex; the werecoyote on top of him. Her body was indistinct, all the features there, but just out of focus as she bounced up and down on Aiden’s cock. Liam could see the thickness of the shaft as she rose up, watching it disappear back inside her.

He moved even closer, his fingers touching the edge of the bed, his cock drooling in his too-tight trousers, gaze transferring from Malia to Aiden, an image of werewolf _perfection._ His eyes burning blue, fangs just appearing when he opened his mouth to moan loudly, his sweat-slick body moving in smooth motion with hers, tanned skin glistening as Liam reached out to touch it, the first contact along Aiden’s tensing, strong muscles causing Liam to shudder to orgasm, cum drenching the inside of his trunks. The dream shifted as soon as Aiden’s cobalt eyes locked onto the Beta’s glowing yellow orbs. Malia was gone, and instead it was Liam in her position; Aiden’s thick cock buried in his tight ass, filling him so completely, just the right hint of pain to make his cock drip precum and puddle it on the Omega’s hard abs. Aiden moved in time with him, thrusting upwards when Liam rode down, both their faces contorted in ecstasy. Liam lost himself in the sensation of riding the older werewolf as hard and determined as Malia had been, his hands kneading Aiden's pecs, flicking his nipples, bouncing up and down-

 

"Hey!" Aiden slapped his face, the blow hard enough to snap Liam from his thoughts. "C'mon, Liam, get your head back in the game."

"Huh?" He looked at Aiden, the werewolf's nearly naked body was in front of him, blue eyes meeting his own. They were meant to be practicing fighting, but Liam's pulse was too high, he was breathing too much, pulling Aiden's scent into his lungs, his stomach doing backflips. Aiden was staring questioningly at him. "Um..."

"Did you jerk off before you came?"

"What?" Liam blushed.

"You smell really aroused." Aiden straightened up, folding his arms, and his smirk grew wider. "You haven't, have you? I told you that the moon amplifies the effects of everything you feel; anger, aggression, arousal."

"Yeah, well you smell..." Liam trailed off, frowning as he sniffed the air, but the only scent was the forest around him. He glared at Aiden. "That's not fair."

"Haha!" The werewolf burst into laughter as Liam looked at him, upset. "I'll teach you that someday."

"Whatever."

"Aw, come on, Liam." Aiden smiled genuinely at him, eyes twinkling cobalt in the moonlight. He pressed his lips together when Liam turned away, the shirtless Beta still smelling of anger and horniness. Aiden launched himself at Liam suddenly, tackling him to the ground and rolling him over. 

Liam grunted, the air driven from his lungs and he continued to glare at Aiden until the older werewolf tilted his head and smirked, biting his lip. He whined needily before he could control it and Aiden lowered his face towards his neck, nuzzling gently against his skin for a moment. Liam went still, holding his breath as his heart hammered in his chest. He looked down, eyes connecting with Aiden’s, holding the gaze before he looked away and giggled. Aiden pulled back and braced himself on the ground, strong arms either side of Liam.

“What?”

“Uh, nothing, that was…why did you do that?”

“It’s a…” He shrugged, smile tugging at his lips. “Well, it’s a pack thing, I guess.”

“Isaac said we weren’t pack though.” Liam replied without thinking and there was been a fraction of a second when a crack in Aiden’s armor of indifference became visible. “Uh, I mean-”

“He’s right.” Aiden replied gruffly, glaring at him as he changed the subject. “I just tackled you to the ground, your neck is exposed; the best place to strike anyone, human or werewolf.”

“I remember.”

“Good.” Aiden nodded coldly. “So, what do you do to get out of this situation?”

“I…uh.” Liam frowned, concentrating, trying to impress Aiden with a creative solution. “I can’t just attack again, you’re too strong. So, I talk to you, taunt you if I can, distract you, until I can…” He moved suddenly, elbowing Aiden in the ribs and jumping upwards, pushing the other werewolf off-balance and flipping him onto his back. “I can do this!”

“Pretty impressive.” Aiden grinned at him as Liam straddled his waist. “So, you’ve flipped me, but I still have claws, remember?” He waved them in the Beta’s face.

“I know.” Liam chewed his lip, as though indecisive, before reaching out and grabbing Aiden’s arms and pushing them over his head, pinning them to the ground, his hands sliding down the Omega’s defined biceps and curling around the hard muscle. “How about that?”

“It’d work on a human.” Aiden murmured, their bodies a lot closer, Liam squirming lower to maintain his grip. “But your heartbeat and scent gave you away.”

“You know how to hide that though, right?”

“I might teach you.” The Omega grinned at him again.

“Please?” Liam muttered, staring into his eyes, their expressions becoming serious. He could feel the massive bulge of Aiden’s cock between his legs, and Liam’s own hard dick was pressing against a muscular thigh. “Mmmh.”

"So, you are turned on." Aiden whispered, eyes glowing softly.

"Yeah." Liam breathed, his voice shaking, but his body couldn't remain still, slowly grinding his cotton-covered erection against Aiden's leg. When he didn't object, Liam sped up, one hand remained caressing Aiden's bicep, while the other hand gripped his shoulder for support. His head lowered, and trembling lips touched against the smooth expanse of muscle under him. Aiden moaned, and Liam froze, but resumed when the older werewolf's hand touched the back of his head, urging him to continue. Liam grinned, licking a stripe from Aiden's pec up to his nipple. 

 

"Ah!" Liam exclaimed as Aiden moved suddenly, flipping him over onto his back, aggressive, dominant, the traits that made him so turned on around the werewolf. He panted eagerly as Aiden used his claws to slice a line through his trunks, pulling the material aside, his own underwear joining it a moment later. Liam gulped as he finally got his first full look at Aiden’s cock, it was harder and bigger than what he had fantasized about. The head was already slick with precum, triangular and large, like the tip of a rocket, sitting on top of a long, thick, slightly curved shaft, the smooth surface carrying his eyes lower until they were lost in the thick, but trimmed patch of dark hair around the base of Aiden’s cock. Liam reached out to touch him, fingers gliding along the length, unaware that his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He glanced at Aiden, the older werewolf smirking knowingly at him, the tiniest of nods and Liam cupped the large, heavy balls in his hands. “Woah.”

“Mmh hmm, not so bad yourself.” Aiden muttered. “So?”

“Um,” Liam swallowed the excess salvia in his mouth, reaching down to give his own cock a few quick pulls, sending a flood of precum onto his crotch and abs. He whined again, not bothering to hide his neediness this time, and opened his legs submissively, pumping his ass upwards as he leaned back. “Please.”

“No.” Aiden looked at him and shook his head. “You’re a werewolf, Liam. You don’t submit, you don’t beg: you take, you demand.”

"Fine." Liam sat up, giving Aiden a hard look. "I know what I want."

“Good,” The Omega followed his eyes towards his massive cock and shook his head. "Err, you're way too tight right now, I know you're tough, but I'd break you. Besides, we need lube and-"

"You can fuck me later." Liam muttered, cheeks red, but he bent down and licked the head of Aiden's cock before he could protest. “This is what I want, this is what I’m getting!”

“Ok.” Aiden smirked at him and sat down on the ground, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and pointed it towards him. He watched as Liam moved closer to him, the Beta’s eyes gleaming, his heartbeat fast, his scent a potent jumble of arousal and nervousness and desire. “Go on, take the head into your mouth.”

“Yeah.” Liam whispered, nostrils flaring as he drunk in the fullness of Aiden’s scent. He was used to deciphering the many layers now; beneath the soap and deodorant and other mundane smells that made up a person’s identity, and lower towards the markers that indicated Aiden was a werewolf, not pack, exactly, but something more than just an ally or friend. Liam was used to the sex smell from Aiden, slightly stale, or fresher, like that time they had breakfast together with Malia, but this was different, purer, more like Aiden, just Aiden. It was enough to make him drool at the thoughts of getting fucked by the monster cock, and Liam opened his mouth as wide as he could before lowering it onto Aiden’s cock head, managing to get it and almost a quarter of the shaft inside before he gagged wetly. 

“Ok, easy!” Aiden chuckled, lifting his head off. “Take the head first, that’s it.”

“Mmh.” Liam moaned in his throat and felt Aiden buck slightly, so he repeated the action, sucking eagerly on the tip of his cock, one hand reaching down to wrap around the thick shaft, his other hand moving back up his torso, enthusiastically massaging Aiden’s muscular chest. The younger werewolf began to bob up and down on Aiden’s cock when he felt the Omega’s hand on the back of his head, a slight pressure giving way to soothing circular motions as more of the thick cock disappeared into Liam’s mouth. He was getting used to the sensation of it, the heaviness on his tongue, breathing carefully as he fought the urge to just ram the entire thing inside and bury his nose into Aiden’s bush, the scent of sex and power increasing the closer he got to halfway down. “Mmmh!”

“That’s it, Liam, just like that.” Aiden’s voice was a low growl, his eyes lidded when Liam looked up at him, lips pulled into an easy smile. 

“Hmm.” The younger werewolf paused, swallowing a dribble of sweet precum, Aiden’s cock pressed against the back of his mouth, the taste and scent cause his own dick to throb and drool. “Fuck it.” He mumbled around the thickness, and made to swallow again, opening his throat and then shoving himself forward, choking down the rest of Aiden’s cock.

“Fuck!” Aiden cried out, staring at Liam, watching tears spring from the Beta’s eyes, his nose buried in Aiden’s crotch. “Oh my god, Liam, don’t…”

Liam didn’t say anything; he couldn’t, flexing his throat muscles, salvia dripping from his mouth as he finally pulled back, gagging and coughing. But it didn’t matter, he didn’t care that he was slobbering all over Aiden’s cock and naval, looking at him proudly. When he had pulled his mouth off the dripping head with a soft pop, lips reluctantly parting company with the swollen purple head, Liam grinned at him, seeing Aiden pant hotly. “Well, can Malia do that?”

“No, no one ever has.” Aiden smiled at him, and moved forward, catching Liam off guard, crushing his lips against the younger werewolf’s; hard, passionate, aggressive. He could taste Liam’s surprise at first, but the teenager quickly recovered and kissed him back with the same vigor, climbing into Aiden’s lap to get a better position, both their hands slipping against each other as they tried to make out and jerk off at the same time. Aiden laughed quietly when Liam broke their kiss with an irritated growl. “Take it easy, and come closer. Yeah, that’s it.” Liam shuffled nearer to him, their cocks pressing pleasurably against each other, Aiden’s shaft dwarfing Liam’s by several inches. The Omega kissed his lips again, softly, and used both hands to wrap around their cocks, jerking them together slowly. 

“Ah!” Liam moaned, bucking against him, gripping Aiden’s shoulders so they wouldn’t break contact, the moon bathing his back in its silver glow. He could feel everything; the humping motions Aiden made every time he rocked against him, the way the older werewolf kept kissing him, tongue flicking against his own. Liam was aware of every inch of his skin, flushed with excitement and arousal, the scent of precum and Aiden hanging heavy in the air. He closed his eyes, giving himself up to the feelings, moving faster as Aiden urged him to do so, quiet moans turning into louder cries and passionate pleas lost in the older werewolf’s mouth. Liam groaned, breaking the kiss when his balls tingled, tightening in that tell-tale sign of his impending explosion. “Stop!”

“I can’t.” Aiden growled, his hands still moving, Liam’s cock slick with precum pouring off both of their dicks. “You’re close.”

“I know.” Liam whined, dropping his head and burying his face in the crook of Aiden’s neck, drawing his scent deeper into his lungs, lips touching against the fevered flesh. “Keep going! Aiden!”

“Wasn’t gonna stop.” Aiden smirked, releasing his own cock before he came, wanting to see Liam shoot first. The younger werewolf didn’t disappoint, cum firing out of his cock, taking both of them by surprise, before Liam moaned loudly against him, unloading rapidly in a seemingly unending waterfall of cream.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Aiden, don’t, aw, yeah, keep, Aiden!” Liam’s tongue kept tripping over the words, but he didn’t care, torrents of cum drenching their torsos, Aiden hugging him closer, hands on his ass as Liam dribbled the final shots onto his abs. “Ahhhh…”

“Hot!” Aiden proclaimed, pushing Liam gently off him, smirking as the Beta sagged on the forest floor, rolling onto his hands and knees, still gasping from the strength of his orgasm. He licked his lips hungrily, cock pulsing when the Beta’s firm ass came into view; pale globes contrasting against the rest of Liam’s tanned skin. 

“Oh!” Liam yelped when Aiden reached out to pinch his ass, the unexpected contact making him buck backwards, his cry of surprise turning into another pleasurable moan. “Oh…” He bit his lip, smelling the strong scent of Aiden’s cum as the older werewolf swiped the head of his cock along his crack, strong hands gripping his waist. The night air cooled the slickness left behind and Liam looked over his shoulder, yellow eyes meeting the deep electric blue of the Omega’s. “Do you think…?”

“Mmh, maybe.” Aiden smirked, jerking off, long, determined strokes from the base of his huge cock all the way up the now veiny shaft and across the head, the final motion making his grin bigger. He pressed the tip between Liam’s ass cheeks, the eager Beta spreading them wide, his pulse spiking when he caught sight of the tender, puckering hole. “Fuck, Liam! I don’t know if I can control myself.”

“Then don’t!” Liam cried out, grinding back against Aiden’s cock. “Just fuck me already!”

“I’m not taking that much pain from you.”

“But-”

“Shush.” Aiden smirked at him, still jerking off. “Keep looking at me, you’re so hot, you know your own cum is dribbling down your face, right?”

“Huh?” Liam touched the bridge of his nose and glanced at his fingers. “Oh.” He stuck his tongue out and tasted the tip of his middle finger, overcome by curiosity. His eyes met Aiden’s, and he smirked, making a show of sucking on his finger.

“Ah, yeah!” Aiden groaned and finally came, shooting his first load across Liam’s back, drenching his neck and hair in cum, the second spurt sprayed against his ass and Aiden angled his cock so the remainer would splash into the smooth valley and pulsing hole of the Beta’s perky ass. “Fuck yeah!”

“Oh my god!” Liam cried out, pushing backwards as Aiden left the thick shaft of his cock between Liam’s ass cheeks, rubbing up and down, spreading his cum. He could barely breathe, the scent of Aiden’s cum and deep pleasure was suffocating him, but Liam didn’t care, sucking down air with his mouth open, trying to lock the smell away forever. 

 

“Hey, Liam?”

“Mmh?” He looked back at Aiden, the older werewolf’s still hard cock pulsing between his ass cheeks, a puddle of cum gathered on his back. “What is it?”

“You still want to get fucked?”

“Oh yeah!” Liam nodded eagerly, half standing up before Aiden pushed him back on his hands and knees. “I want to ride you!”

“And you will, but this way is easier for your first time.” Aiden smiled at him, a genuine thrill of pleasure arcing through their bond. “Besides, I’ve only got my cum as lube, so let’s not waste it until I’m inside you.” He laughed as Liam moaned again and took his cock from his ass, hands moving across the Beta’s back to gather the still warm cum.

Liam gasped as he felt it drip down his crack, his cock springing back to instant hard-on when Aiden’s thick fingers pushed into his hole without warning, a pleasurable burst of pain and burn. “Ah!”

“These are just two fingers.” Aiden whispered, leaning closer to him, nipping on Liam’s ear, the younger werewolf arching back into him, his voice lowering. “That’s it, baby, further, yeah, impale yourself on them, mmmh!”

Liam rocked backwards, following the growled instructions, his cock unbearably hard again, the head slick, but he didn’t want to touch it, concentrating on the sensations that Aiden was providing him. Two fingers were joined by a third, pushing more of Aiden’s thick cum into his ass, stretching him, flexing back and forth. Liam arched his ass into the air, grunting when Aiden wrapped a muscular arm around his middle and pulled him into a better position, closer to him. “Do it, please, Aiden!” Liam begged, but he felt the werewolf stop, so he growled instead. “Fuck me, Aiden! I want it!”

“Much better.” Aiden smiled, kissing Liam’s neck again. “Werewolves demand, and very good werewolves get exactly what they need!”

“Am I a _good_ werewolf?” Liam let Aiden’s hand tilt his face towards him, the Omega’s eyes a blazing cobalt. 

“Best ever.” Aiden whispered, looking at him as though there was no one else in the world. The spell was broken a moment later as Aiden gripped his thick shaft and pushed the head of his cock into Liam’s ass.

“AHH!”

“Easy! Don’t fight it, relax, baby.” The Omega winced as he pulled part of the pain from Liam’s ass, leaving enough for the younger werewolf to know he was being fucked.

“Ohhh.” Liam couldn’t stop the tears of pain from springing into his eyes, it felt as though a burning rod was being forced into too tight a hole. But Aiden didn’t move for almost a minute, the head of his cock breaching the muscular ring, letting Liam get used to the sensation. He nodded when Aiden raised his brows, and moved slowly backwards, his expression of pain shifting to one of bliss as the thick shaft kept sliding in, Aiden doing his part; one hand on his waist guiding him, the other on Liam’s chest, thumb idly flicking his nipple. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Liam was breathing hard, but grinning at the same time, his ass was full. He frowned, glancing behind him to see that there were still a few inches of Aiden’s shaft exposed. Liam tried to move backwards but Aiden’s grip tightened.

“No. Stay still, just give it a minute.” Aiden ordered, even as Liam squirmed. “Hey! You’re only going to hurt yourself, and there’s plenty of my dick in you.”

“Fine.” Liam grumbled, turning his head to see the Omega smiling at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Aiden nodded and began to move in long, even strokes, back and forth, widening Liam each time, but keeping all of his head buried inside the tight, perfect heat, making sure he was full all the time. Liam was moaning, and groaning, and yelping a little whenever Aiden pushed into him harder, never keeping the pace smooth or regular. He began to speed up until Liam was moving with him, lips parted, gasping, breathing hard, head rolled back, cock achingly hard. but still he didn't touch it. Aiden leaned forward, their lips connecting for a brief moment.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Oh my fucking god yes!" Liam cried out as Aiden rammed into him, aggressively ploughing his ass, spikes of pain somehow making it better as his advanced healing kicked in, allowing him to clench his hole as hard as he could around Aiden's cock, receiving special pleasure when he milked Aiden's glans, more of the werewolf's cum slicking inside him. His ass cheeks were quivering, muscles tensing whenever Aiden slammed against him, heavy balls adding weight to the already deep thrusts. This was good, this was great, but it could be better. Liam knew what he wanted, and Aiden had told him enough times how to get what he wanted. “W-wait, stop, Aiden, stop!”

“What?” He paused mid-stroke, his balls tingling, another orgasm approaching. Aiden groaned when Liam crawled forward, his heavy cock sliding out of the werewolf’s gaping hole. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just want to change position. Get on your back.” Liam looked him in the eye, determined expression on his face. He saw Aiden smirk and nod. 

“Sure.” The werewolf fell backwards, and got comfortable, his huge cock sticking straight up like a flagpole. “Climb on.”

“I will, but, um, there’s something else I want.” Liam blushed as he spoke, squatting over Aiden’s cock. “You have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?”

“Like I’m going to tell them about this?”

“Well, ok.” Liam grunted as his loosened hole touched the tip of Aiden’s cock, hands reaching down, touching the other werewolf’s as they each guided the other closer. Sliding Aiden’s thick cock back inside his ass, Liam closed his eyes, riding a wave of ecstasy. “Ahhh, feels good.”

“Yes, it does!” Aiden agreed with a smirk as Liam leant forward, letting him place his hands on the younger werewolf’s waist. “So, what’s the other thing?”

“I want to call you Alpha.” Liam flushed, seeing Aiden’s eyes widen. “Only during it, as you fill me, mmh.”

“You know that no one has ever called me that, right?” Aiden bucked up as Liam began to move, using his legs to gain greater height and speed, bouncing up and down on his cock. “We never had any Betas of our own.”

“You have me.”

“I guess.” Aiden smiled and reached up, pulling Liam towards him, the Beta bending down, the angle of their fucking changing to accommodate it. He pressed his lips against Liam’s, kissing him, losing himself in the sweet bliss of their connection. Liam broke it a few minutes later and straightened up, his hands on Aiden’s pectoral muscles, moving with more determination, his scent twisting between joy and desire. “Go on, Liam, ride me like you know you want to!”

“I do, Alpha, I really do!” Liam muttered, cheeks burning as he used the name that Isaac had wanted him to use on Scott. But he wasn’t thinking about the terrifying monster who had bitten him, concentrating instead on Aiden’s cock buried inside him, filling him, completing him. He kept moving, Aiden continued to hold him, eyes locking onto each other, the scenes from his dream so perfectly recreated that Liam ignored the whisper of a breeze that washed across his body, cooling his sweat-streaked skin. It wasn’t as painless as the dream sex though, and Liam grimaced now and then when Aiden stopped taking the edge off, a not so subtle reminder of his girth. “Mmmh, keep going, Alpha!”

“We’re nearly there, but you gotta stop resisting.”

“Resisting?” Liam glanced at him, unable to keep still, one hand moving to his cock.

“Yeah, you’re holding back.” Aiden rolled his head backwards to look up at the moon and when he tilted his face towards Liam again, he had wolfed out fully; pointy ears, fangs jutting out between his lips, eyes of blazing azure meeting Liam’s. “Give in to the moon; feel it across your naked body, embrace it…that’s it.”

Liam felt his mouth get fuller, rolling his neck muscles as his ears and brow changed shape. Aiden had managed to keep his fingers clawless and Liam concentrated, doing the same, allowing himself to jerk off as the older werewolf pounded into him again, a sudden, frantic burst of energy that caught him off guard. “Ah! Oh, Alpha! Yes! Harder! Fuck me harder, Alpha!” Liam arched his back, his own hand a blur as Aiden smashed into his prostate over and over, the second cumshot better than the first; thick, heavy spurts of cum splashing against Aiden’s face, ropes of it dripping onto his pecs and chest and abs, Liam glorying in the mess that he was making right at the same time that Aiden howled, and he could feel the bulbous cock head inside him shudder, warm liquid spilling into him, flooding the already tight confines of his ass. “Uh, Alpha, Aiden, Alpha! Cum in me har-”

 

"Hey!" Aiden slapped his face, the blow hard enough to snap Liam from his thoughts. "C'mon, Liam, get your head back in the game."

“Um, right, sorry.” Liam flushed scarlet as Aiden nodded at his obvious hardon with a smirk. “I was thinking…about something else.”

“Yeah, I think I know what.” Aiden’s grin got bigger and he folded his arms across his bare chest. “I can smell how aroused you are.” The Omega reached down to fondle his own bulge as the younger werewolf stared at him, his pulse racing. Aiden moved closer to him, the moonlight glinting along his muscular back. “Why don’t you tell me all about it, huh?”


End file.
